


Private Messages

by Mattchewy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Caring, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Knotting, M/M, References to Knotting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattchewy/pseuds/Mattchewy
Summary: Rocket sends a message to Asher during a meeting.





	Private Messages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RR4901](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RR4901/gifts).



> Short piece I wrote for some nice people on my discord

_ One new message received- _

Asher blushed as he looked down at the image Rocket had sent him. Quickly looking from side to side for anyone to see, he looked more closely at it. Rocket blushing as he spread his cheek and looked at the camera.

Asher typed in a response, but couldn’t come up with something good to say.

_ A- “While I do like that, you know I’ve got a meeting in like 10 minutes.” _

Dots appeared as soon as the message was sent, then Rocket had finished his response.

_ R- “Good thing I’ve got access to an unused room a few rooms down. I’ll let you keep this image until after that meeting, Ashie. Then I’ll be waiting there.” _

Asher’s face blushed red hot. “Damnit Rocky.”

It took all his willpower not to rush out of the meeting room until right when it was done, speeding out and heading to the room Rocket had mentioned.

It was pitch black, leading for Asher to turn the light on after closing the door, only to see a very welcoming sight.

Rocket was nearly naked, except for his shirt he had been wearing in the picture, his pants, and underwear off. The raccoon smirked. 

“You been waiting for this?”

Asher looked with a sense of awe, his mouth open and eyes looking all over Rocket. He got closer to the raccoon as he spoke. “All day, Rocky.”

Asher went up to the raccoon, growling as he began to kiss him hard, his body against Rocket’s. 

For a few minutes, the two were just making out, paws exploring each other. Rocket’s paw groped Asher’s hard cock, the coyote blushing as the raccoon began stroking. It was almost at it boiling point when Rocket got Asher down onto his back, Rocket on top of him. The raccoon blushed.

“And let get this more interesting…” He grinded on the coyote’s dick, the pre-cum making him ass slick as the pace got higher and higher. 

Once Rocket thought it was enough, he eased onto the cock, moaning softly as it entered him. It was a bit painful at first, but soon that pain turned into pleasure as he rode the cock up and down. Rocket looked down at the coyote with lust as he continued riding the dick at an increasing pace.

The rhythm grew faster and faster as Rocket sped up his pace, getting closer to the knot. Asher could see his tongue hanging out as the raccoon slammed down on his dick.

Finally, Rocket was slick enough to get down to the well-deserved knot, Asher and Rocket cumming at the same time. Rocket felt himself fill with Asher’s cum, the raccoon collapsing on top of the coyote, exhausted. Asher looked down as his lover, cupping the raccoon’s muzzle and staring into his eyes. 

“Rocky...” He smirked, almost feeling the need to fall asleep before remembering where exactly they were. He scratched the back of his neck. “We do need to clean up a bit.”

The raccoon lazily nodded before hopping off the coyote’s dick, smirking as he grabbed his nearby pants.

“So how was that meeting of yours?”

Asher shrugged. “Boring as always. You need to send more pics like that more often.” 

Rocket blushed softly. “I can see the benefit of doing that.” He shook his ass as Asher as he pulled up his pants, imitating the pic that had brought Asher here in the first place. 

Asher quickly cleaned up what little mess there was in the abandoned room, then the two exited.

Asher felt Rocket lean against him as they walked out, He took his paw in his and smiled. Rocket knew just how to make him happy.


End file.
